


love me at once

by pollutedrain



Series: for all eternity [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Parents, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Happy Halloween!, M/M, Vampires, and also aged-down characters, and they go to a halloween party all dressed as vampires, doyoung just really adores his husband, johndo are married, slight dom/sub undertones, the fake vampire teeth stay on during sex, with two children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:02:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27315952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pollutedrain/pseuds/pollutedrain
Summary: "It’s not like Johnny could ever hope to understand it, to realise just how intoxicating he is, how Doyoung has come to crave him like nothing else over the years. It’s all-consuming, almost as if he’d been glamoured by the other man and had never come down from it."It's Halloween, and Doyoung finds himself stuffed into a vampire costume at his friend's annual party. It's a good job he loves his husband so much.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: for all eternity [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017324
Comments: 10
Kudos: 203





	love me at once

**Author's Note:**

> this was NOT the johndo halloween fic i originally had planned, but unfortunately life happens sometimes, and i'm still thrilled with how this turned out. there's also barely 5 minutes of halloween left as i'm typing this, so i'm glad i at least got it out in time! i hope you enjoy.
> 
> thank you to kate, my johndo partner in crime, for cheering me on as i wrote this, i hope you love it now it's finally here ❤️
> 
> title: [once upon a dream - lana del rey](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8waJ7W3QcJc&list=PLoVfptep_cr19oFsHRg4KcPJ8yuf2tG8g&index=22&t=0s&ab_channel=LanaDelReyVEVO)

“Nice costume.”

Doyoung jumps at the sudden voice in his ear, scrambling to make sure he doesn’t drop the mug currently cradled in his hands. Frowning, he turns to see his best friend standing next to him, a wide grin painted across his face.

“Not funny,” He grumbles, mouth awkward around the prosthetic fangs currently attached to his teeth. He’d much rather have gone without them completely, but apparently that would ruin the whole point of wearing a costume, so he’d been informed. “I could’ve spilt this everywhere.”

“Relax,” Taeyong rolls his eyes - well, more like eye, the second hidden behind the eyepatch that serves as part of his pirate costume. “You’ve been nursing that mug of cider for so long it probably doesn’t even remember being hot.” 

“Shut up,” Doyoung replies, completely without venom, even as he almost defensively drains his mug of its contents. “It’s hard to drink around these fake teeth, I’m this close to ripping them out of my mouth.”

“I’m surprised you even went along with wearing them, how long did it take Johnny and the kids to convince you into _that_?”

 _A lot less time than he’d like to admit_ , Doyoung thinks to himself as he fiddles with the stiff collar of his shirt. 

Johnny had brought up the idea of doing a family costume over dinner about two weeks ago, and their eldest, Donghyuck, had latched onto the idea immediately, much like he always did with his father’s schemes. It was sweet really, how much he idolised Johnny in everything he did, but it normally meant bad news for Doyoung himself. This time was no different, really - as lovely the idea of them all dressing as a family of vampires was, the last thing Doyoung wanted to do was change from his stuffy work suit into a probably equally as stuffy costume. 

And yet, here he found himself, wearing far too much face paint and itchy velvet for his own liking, standing in the middle of Kun and Ten’s living room at their annual Halloween party. He sighs to himself: one day he’ll actually learn to stand his ground. 

“Oh, speaking of the kids-”

Doyoung looks up at the sound of Taeyong’s voice, just in time to see Donghyuck appear in the doorway, clearly hesitant to enter what has been dubbed ‘the grown-up’s room’. He watches as his son looks around at the sea of unfamiliar faces, a cute little frown forming between his eyebrows as he struggles to find whatever it is he’s looking for. 

It soon dissipates, however, when his eyes fall on Doyoung, expression brightening immediately as he surges forward, almost toppling over in his haste. Doyoung barely has time to place his mug on the nearby table and crouch down before Donghyuck is launching himself at him, arms thrown around his neck.

“Dad!” His son exclaims, burying his way into Doyoung’s arms. “There you are!”

“Here I am,” Doyoung replies, happily cuddling him close. Donghyuck is rapidly reaching the age where cuddles only happen when he’s sleepy or sick, so he’s happy to take what he can get. “Were you looking for me?”

“Uh-huh,” Donghyuck nods, words a little garbled around the plastic vampire teeth slotted into his mouth. Doyoung was impressed he’d managed to keep hold of them for this long, had long expected to find them thrust into his own hand for safekeeping. “Needed to ask you something.”

“Of course, but don’t you need to do something first?” 

Donghyuck frowns at him, tilting his head in confusion even as he follows Doyoung’s line of sight to the other man standing with them. He blinks up at Taeyong, momentarily put off by his costume, before realisation dawns on his face.

“Hi uncle Yong!” He beams up at the older man, reaching out his hands as a request to be held. 

Taeyong obliges immediately, scooping up Donghyuck to settle him on his hip.

“Hello nephew,” He croons, mindful of the boy’s facepaint as he carefully rubs his cheek against his. “I like your costume, you look very scary.”

Donghyuk positively beams with happiness, immediately hissing at Taeyong like he’d been practicing all week, much to Doyoung’s chagrin. His son had taken to hissing at the other children in his class at school, insisting he had to prepare for his costume, and Doyoung was quickly tiring of the stern emails he had been receiving from his teachers. Johnny was no help either, finding the whole thing more amusing than anything else. 

Still, he can’t bring himself to be too stern, not when Donghyuck is so happily laughing as Taeyong pretends to cower from him in fear. Taeyong had proclaimed himself to be Donghyuck’s favourite uncle from the very moment Johnny and Doyoung had brought him home from the hospital as a baby and, if Doyoung was being truly honest, he wasn’t wrong. The only people Donghyuck was ever more excited to see was his best friend Yangyang, and his actual parents, and even then he couldn’t be too sure about the latter. Sleepovers with uncle Taeyong could very well triumph over early bedtimes at home. 

Donghyuck’s giggles slowly quieten as he cranes his neck so he can look around at their immediate vicinity, shoulders drooping when he realises it’s just the three of them. 

“Where’s uncle Yuta?” He pouts, looking up at Taeyong with wide eyes.

“He has to work, Hyuck,” The older man soothes, jostling the boy a little. “But he promises he’ll come see you and Chenle soon.”

Apparently satisfied with that, Donghyuck nods as he climbs back down, coming to wrap his arms around his father’s legs. Doyoung smiles down at his oldest son, brushing his tangled hair away from his eyes for probably the millionth time that day. _He could really use a haircut_ , he muses to himself as he tries to comb the worst of the mess out with his fingers. They’d tried their best to slick it back as Donghyuck had demanded, wanting to look like his parents, but it seems that his curls were every bit as stubborn as the rest of him. 

“Having fun tonight, baby?” He murmurs. 

“Yeah! Me and Yangyang played monsters and ate candy, and now uncle Ten’s finding a movie for us to watch!” 

“Oh, yeah?” Doyoung rubs his thumb over the curve of Donghyuck’s cheek, watching the way his eyes sparkle in excitement. “Sounds like fun to me.”

Parties had never really been his thing, even all the way back when he was still in his late teens and in college, but it was worth putting up with one now to see just how much his son enjoyed himself, how he lit up whatever room he was in almost the second he became the centre of attention. Donghyuck had always taken after Johnny in that way, both of them constantly full of energy in a way Doyoung could never quite pull off himself. 

However, it certainly had its drawbacks - Donghyuck could be incredibly headstrong when he wanted to be, particularly when told ‘no’ by one of his parents. Doyoung could already sense a battle coming later on when it was time for bed, considering how worked up his son already seemed to be.

“How much candy have you had so far?” He dares ask, knowing that the answer will probably be one that promises to give him a headache. 

Donghyuck screws his face up in concentration, counting off on his fingers.

“This many.” He finally declares, holding up four fingers for his father to see.

Doyoung frowns. 

“That’s a lot already…” He trails off. “Maybe we’ve had enough for the evening?”

Doyoung knows he’s fighting a losing battle - every snack table in the place is covered in candy and baked goods, made up by Kun himself. It was any wonder Yangyang had such perfect teeth (and so many of them, too) considering how often his father texted Doyoung pictures of his latest creations.

Donghyuck is pouting before he even finishes his sentence, moving to cling to Doyoung’s cape with sticky fingers.

“But _dad_ ,” He implores. “It’s Halloween, I _have_ to eat candy! It’s like the law!”

“Yeah Doyoung,” Taeyong smirks at him, already unwrapping a candy apple he’d grabbed from the snack table next to them. “It’s Halloween, let loose and let him eat a little extra sugar. You can feed him carrot sticks or whatever tomorrow.”

Doyoung presses his lips together as he watches his son gasp in delight, reaching up to carefully take the treat offered to him. He doesn’t think himself to be an overly strict parent, but he does know that Donghyuck gets a little too wild after too much sugar, and he’s the one that will have to clean the resulting mess up. But there’s also no way he could pry the candy out of his son’s hands now, so he’s left with little choice but to just sigh with defeat. 

“What do you say, Hyuck?” 

“Thank you uncle Yong!” Donghyuck chirps obediently, already scurrying off to no doubt gloat about his prize to his friends. 

Doyoung watches him go before turning back to Taeyong, one eyebrow raised. 

“What?” His friend shrugs, clearly trying to hide the smirk that threatens to take over his features. “I can’t spoil my favourite nephew?”

“You’re paying for his next dentist bill if he gets a cavity.” Doyoung mutters, turning to grab them both another drink with a swish of his cape. He might have been resistant to dressing up but he had to admit, he did rather like the dramatics of his costume. Maybe he should take to wearing a cape more often. 

Johnny would be delighted to hear as much. 

✩✩✩

The blinking lights coming from the pumpkin fairylight garland strung up on the wall opposite catches the amethyst set into his wedding band, distracting him from the going-ons of the party around him. 

Doyoung finds himself half hypnotised by the reflections cast out by the gem, a fond smile on his face. It’s been years since the ring was initially gently slid onto his finger, accompanied by the softest and yet most heartfelt declaration of love murmured by his now-husband, and yet his heart still raced like it was that first time all over again. It was his fondest memory, perhaps only triumphed by the arrival of both their sons.

Speaking of - where had his husband gotten to, anyway? It’d been well over an hour since they’d arrived at the party, and he hadn’t seen Johnny since. They typically followed the same routine whenever they went to any kind of gathering together: split up initially so they both had time with their separate groups of friends, before reuniting around the time Donghyuck grew tired and gravitated back towards them so Johnny could happily show off his little family. 

They had yet to wander back to each other and, ridiculous as it sounds, the thought of it made Doyoung a little anxious. Johnny was such a constant presence in his life now, and really had been ever since they first met all those years ago, that being without him left Doyoung feeling like he was missing half of himself. His friends always teased him about it, calling him co-dependant and needy, but they would never be able to fathom just how deeply Doyoung adored his husband, and how hard that made being apart for him. 

Looking around now, Doyoung finds himself alone in a crowded room, the myriad of costumes fading into the background. Taeyong had already left him, heading home to wait for Yuta with a promise that they’d both drop round soon to spend time with the kids. His other friends had dispersed too, leaving Doyoung no reason to be hanging around a half-decimated snack table on his own. Nodding to himself, he makes his decision: it’s time to go find Johnny. 

Thankfully, he finds him easily enough. 

Johnny had always had this magnetic sort of energy that never failed to pull in the attention of everyone around him. Doyoung was no exception, of course - his husband’s unwavering charm had been one of the first things that had drawn him in, after all. And it seems that over the years Johnny’s skills hadn’t deteroriated, as even now he’s surrounded by a few admirers. Doyoung rolls his eyes at the whole set up, fond exasperation replacing what would have once been jealousy, burning hot and deep. There’s no need for it now, he knows very well that Johnny has eyes for him, and him alone. 

Still, he hovers in the doorway for a moment, both not wanting to barge in and also wanting to take a chance to admire his husband in peace. 

A head taller than anyone, Johnny easily stands apart from any crowd, both in stature and in appearance. He had always been beautiful, that sort of bewitching beauty that held up for centuries, never fading, never tarnished, as though he had been immortalised in a painting. He looked as if he hadn’t aged a day since Doyoung had met him, still as gorgeous as the moment they first met all those years ago. They’d been married for half a decade now, together for even longer, and yet Doyoung still found his heart would ache at the sight of him. 

Doyoung breathes out slowly, a breath he hadn’t been aware that he was even holding, chest tight with the ferocity of his love. It’s as though Johnny hears him as he turns away from his closest companion ever so slightly, eyes flickering up to meet Doyoung’s gaze. The effect is instant - it’s as if everyone else in the room fades away, leaving just the pair of them locked together by something so immense it’s almost tangible. 

Johnny’s wry smile (his default expression, really) gives way to something much warmer, fondness spelt out in the slow curl of his lips. Even from here Doyoung can see how his eyes glitter with pure devotion, a hand outstretched in anticipation of Doyoung joining him by his side. Doyoung goes willingly, barely realising he’s even moving before he’s pushing his way through the crowd of people around his husband.

As he approaches, he realises that Johnny’s cape is swept over his arm awkwardly, cradling their youngest son as he sleeps against his father’s chest. It’s enough to make Doyoung want to melt, a wounded sort of noise escaping his mouth as he watches Chenle curl further into the crook of Johnny’s neck. The sight of their son toddling around in his bat costume earlier had already been almost too much for Doyoung to bear, but this was something else entirely. 

“There you are.” Johnny practically purrs when he comes to stand by his side, leaning down to barely brush his lips against Doyoung’s own. 

It was more than a kiss, it was a proclamation of how Johnny had missed him, a promise of things that were to come much later, when they were free of their audience. Doyoung hoped his face paint was substantial enough to hide his rapidly reddening cheeks. 

“I was wondering when I’d finally see you again.” His husband finishes, gaze heavy as he watches Doyoung fluster. 

“You missed me that much?” Doyoung tries to joke, as if his heart isn’t pounding away in his chest, steady like a drum beat. 

“Of course,” Johnny murmurs, fixated on Doyoung as if he were the only one in the room. “What’s a vampire to do with eternal life if he has to spend it alone?”

Doyoung snorts, even as the words sting a little, shaking his head. 

“I should’ve known dressing up would have you acting out like this, you’re so corny.” 

Johnny’s free hand comes to creep around his waist, pulling him close with no real effort at all. One of his favourite things about his husband had always been just how _big_ he was, strength evident in all the powerful muscles of his body. Doyoung was by no means a small man, but he craved the way Johnny seemed to dwarf him, easily manhandling him like he weighed no more than the kids. 

“Only for you.” He smiles, fangs peeking out as he does so. While Doyoung still feels his own prosthetics look a little silly, Johnny’s only serve to make him even more alluring. 

He tucks himself into his husband’s side, carefully leaning his head against his broad chest, mindful of smearing face paint on his pristine black shirt. He hears Johnny hum happily at their proximity, rubbing circles into Doyoung’s waist with his thumb. Chenle still lies asleep against his husband’s chest, breathing soft and steady, oblivious to the world around him. 

Enamoured by the sight, Doyoung can’t resist leaning over to gently hold their son’s hand, still small enough that one finger is enough for Chenle to curl his entire fist around. Their youngest makes a quiet snuffling sound, opening his eyes to frown at his father. Doyoung smiles softly at him, moving to instead trail his fingers over the toddler’s chubby cheek. 

“Sorry baby,” He coos softly. “I thought you’d sleep through that.” 

Chenle blinks sleepily in reply, eyelids heavy as he mumbles something that’s no more than unintelligible baby talk. Doyoung leans over to brush his bangs away, kissing him on the forehead as he watches his baby drift off back to sleep almost as quickly as he’d woken up. 

“He’s been out of it for about half an hour now,” Johnny’s voice rumbles in his chest, making Doyoung turn his attention back to him. “He could probably do with going properly to bed soon.”

At the sound of the word ‘bed’ Doyoung feels his body go a little slacker, and he finds himself wishing that they were already back home. It’d been a fun night, nice as always to see his friends, but it’d been a rough week at work, and now all he wanted to do was crawl into bed and cuddle with his husband until he fell asleep. 

It’s as if Johnny can sense the dip in his mood, as he moves his hand to rub at his arm instead. 

“Ready to get out of here? You look like you could fall asleep standing up.”

 _It’s true_ , Doyoung thinks to himself with a yawn. No-one knows him better than his husband, after all.

“I’d love to go home, but we need to go hunt Hyuck down first, last I saw him he was chasing Yangyang out in the yard.”

As if on cue, their eldest pushes his way into the room, moving with a clumsiness that betrays how tired he must be. Doyoung goes to meet him halfway, catching him as he trips into his arms.

“Tired?” He asks, watching his son rub at his eyes, smearing face paint everywhere. 

“Mmm.” Donghyuck mumbles, expression easily falling into a pout as he reaches his arms out so his father can pick him up. 

Doyoung grimaces. Donghyuck is surprisingly heavy for his age, even if he’s still lean as anything, meaning it’s sometimes a struggle to carry him. 

“When did you get so big?” He mumbles, back complaining when he tries to lift the child into his arms.

“I’m a big boy, dad.” Donghyuck mumbles, his go-to response these days whenever either of his parents tried to baby him too much for his liking. 

“Clearly.” Doyoung laughs, looking over at Johnny for help.

He doesn’t even have to ask before his husband is sweeping in, carefully handing Chenle over so he can sweep their eldest son up into his arms like it’s nothing. Doyoung watches Donghyuck giggle as Johnny tosses him in the air a few times, before bringing him in close and safe against his chest. 

Chenle snuggles into Doyoung’s arms, tucking himself under his chin so all he can smell is baby powder and the strawberry scented shampoo Hyuck had picked out last time they went shopping. It’s all a bit much for Doyoung, leaving him suddenly feeling overcome with the love he has for his precious family. 

The way Johnny looks over at him, eyes shining with a similar enough emotion, doesn’t help. His husband extends a hand out for him, squeezing Doyoung’s own hand when they join together. 

“Let’s go,” He smiles at him. “We’ll say our goodbyes on the way out.”

✩✩✩

“You rest,” Johnny leans down, smoothing over Doyoung’s windswept hair with his free hand before he gently kisses his husband’s forehead. “I’ll put them both to bed.”

“Are you sure?” Doyoung asks, already half out of his seat despite the tired aching of his body. “Hyuck could use a bath, I can handle that-”

“ _Rest_ , Doyoung,” Johnny implores, gently pushing him back down. “Hyuck’s bath can wait until tomorrow, can’t it buddy?”

“Yep!” Donghyuck chirps, having perked up a bit on the walk home, determined to narrate their journey to his parents like they hadn’t been by his side the entire time. At least it was endearing enough. 

Doyoung frowns now, slowly sinking back into his armchair. 

“If you’re sure…” He murmurs, trying to ignore how a victorious smile spreads across his husband’s face.

“Positive.” He grins at him, grabbing Donghyuck around the waist and hoisting him up onto his free shoulder with no effort, Chenle still curled against the other. 

Doyoung watches as the three of them make their way up the stairs, able to hear Donghyuck begging his father for a story well until after the bedroom door swings shut behind them. He sags back against the cushions of his chair, sighing in relief. 

_Peace at last_. 

He tilts his head back, resting his eyes for a brief moment before he realises he’s very much in danger of falling asleep right there in the living room. It wouldn’t be the end of the world - he’d done it quite a few times before, tired out from work and chasing around after the kids. Johnny would find him eventually and carry him off to bed, tucking him under the sheets until he joined him much later, often as the sun was just about to rise. His husband had always been a night owl, which made Doyoung even more determined to stay up so they could spend time together. Alone.

Begrudgingly, he forces himself back out of his seat and up the stairs, heading for his and Johnny’s bedroom. He sheds his costume as he walks, dumping his cape and velvet suit into the wash basket as he passes by. To be honest, he’d be happy to get rid of it entirely, but knowing Johnny he’d want to whip out this family costume idea again next year. 

His and Johnny’s ensuite is a welcoming sight as he steps through the door, watching the remnants of his face paint wash down the drain as he cleans off. He finds himself pining for a hot bath as he looks towards that end of the room, the large freestanding tub Johnny had insisted on installing looking more inviting by the second. That would definitely put him to sleep though, so he turns away from it sadly, turning the light off as he leaves.

His pyjamas lie folded up on the armchair next to their balcony doors, curtains drawn from shutting out the sunlight earlier, but he ignores them completely, instead fishing out one of Johnny’s old college t-shirts and a pair of his own sleep shorts. The t-shirt is large enough on Johnny, one of the baggy ones he likes to lounge about in at the weekends and after work, so it positively drowns Doyoung, hem falling almost to his knees. He likes it, likes the way it feels like Johnny is wrapped around him. 

He ducks into the children’s bedroom just as Johnny is finishing up with Donghyuck’s requested bedtime story. Chenle is already fast asleep once again, curled up in his crib next to the door. Doyoung pauses to kiss his temple as he walks past, before he goes to join his husband and their eldest on Donghyuck’s bed. 

Johnny doesn’t pause in his reading as he holds an arm out for Doyoung, pulling him half onto his lap when he’s close enough in reach. Donghyuck immediately moves so he can slump against the pair of them, teddy bear tucked under one arm as he listens to his father, enthralled. Doyoung finds himself equally as hypnotised by Johnny’s rich voice, suddenly far too invested in whatever fairy tale he’s reading tonight. 

Donghyuck yawns widely as the story draws to a close, snuggling down into his blankets unbidden as Johnny puts the book away on his shelf. Doyoung tucks him in tight, dropping a kiss on the top of his head once he’s satisfied their son will be warm enough.

“Goodnight Donghyuck.” He whispers.

There’s a hand on the small of his back suddenly, Johnny swerving around him to also kiss their son goodnight. 

“Night Hyuck,” He murmurs, carefully ruffling the boy’s hair. “See you tomorrow.”

Satisfied, the pair of them leave the room, Doyoung making sure to flick their nightlight on just as they leave. Johnny sighs happily as the boy’s bedroom door swings shut behind them, hand still holding onto his husband. 

“And you, my love?” He murmurs, leaning down to press his cheek to the top of Doyoung’s head, burying his face into his hair. 

Doyoung hums, pretending to consider his options. 

“I wouldn’t say no to being put to bed, too.”

Johnny smiles, a wicked little thing, at his reply. 

“That can be arranged.” He purrs, words dark with promise.

✩✩✩

It feels like Doyoung barely has time to blink before he finds himself back in his and Johnny’s bedroom, Johnny pressing him down onto the mattress. 

He has no complaints about the whole situation though, happily reaching up to wrap his arms around the other man’s neck, tugging him down so he can kiss him. Johnny obliges easily, kissing Doyoung deeply, in a way that steals the very breath out of his lungs. It’s the exact sort of kissing that Doyoung craves, even if it leaves him having to pull away, gasping for air.

Unaffected, Johnny follows as he does so, chasing his lips, though thankfully this time is much more chaste. Doyoung sighs blissfully as they part again, gazing up at his husband adoringly. Johnny comes to rest his forehead against his, making Doyoung go a little crossed-eyed as he leans into the other man’s touch, enjoying the way he combs his fingers through his hair. 

“Hi.” Johnny breathes, smile so dopey with love that it brings a smile to Doyoung’s own face.

“Hi yourself,” He replies, pressing another kiss to the corner of his husband’s mouth. “What’s the plan?”

“I want you,” Johnny replies. “No- I _need_ you. You’ve been on my mind the second you came downstairs all dressed up earlier, it’s a miracle I didn’t jump you at the party.”

“I’m sure Ten would have _loved_ that,” Doyoung rolls his eyes as he sits up, forcing Johnny to do the same. “They’ve just had the carpets replaced.”

“The new ones are ugly anyway,” Johnny grins as he leans over towards their bedside table, rooting around in the top drawer for their lube. “We’d have been doing them a favour.” 

While Doyoung secretly agrees with him (not that he’d never let him know that, otherwise he wouldn’t hear the end of it for weeks) he snorts, putting an end to the talk of Ten and his carpets by climbing into Johnny’s lap the second he returns to him. His husband raises an eyebrow at him, dropping the lube bottle onto the mattress so he can wrap his arms around Doyoung. _Easily distracted, as always_ , Doyoung thinks to himself, as Johnny presses his lips to his neck. 

Belatedly, he realises he still has the damned prosthetic fangs in his mouth - he’d meant to take them out after cleaning his face paint off, but he’d gotten distracted by joining in with the kids’ bedtime. 

“Ah, Johnny, wait a second.” 

The other man pauses as asked, watching as Doyoung turns away slightly to experimentally prod at one of the fake teeth. Maybe if he tried to wiggle it free it’d loosen up enough for him to pull it off? He’s about to test his idea when Johnny takes hold of his wrist, gently tugging his hand away from his mouth. Doyoung looks at him questioningly. 

“Ah…” Johnny smiles at him sheepishly, clearly a little embarrassed by what he’s about to say. “Keep them in? For me?”

Doyoung can’t help but let out an incredulous laugh, though he makes sure to cup Johnny’s cheeks in his hands so the other man knows it’s not an unkind one. 

“You like them, don’t you?” He grins at Johnny’s shy nod. “You’re ridiculous, but because I love you, I’ll keep them in for a bit longer.”

Johnny beams, leaning down to kiss him again and again, making his way up across his cheeks and along his forehead before ending with a peck to the tip of his nose.

“How did I get so lucky?” He jokes, grabbing hold of the hem of Doyoung’s t-shirt and yanking it unceremoniously over his head. “Who else would indulge me like this?”

Doyoung shivers when the cold air of their bedroom hits his naked skin - he really should have turned the thermostat up when they came in, but that won’t matter soon, not with how Johnny is watching him the way he is. He runs his fingers down the other man’s chest, dipping into the grooves of his muscles, feeling the way he tenses under the silky fabric of his shirt. 

“Your turn.” He murmurs, beginning to undo his shirt buttons.

It’s a little difficult with how they’re positioned, neither one of them particularly wanting to pull away, but Doyoung manages to shove Johnny’s shirt over his shoulders so the other man can toss it away. Doyoung immediately lets his hands roam over his husband’s toned chest, trailing his fingers lightly over the hard muscle, marvelling at just how _built_ he is. He hears Johnny’s breath hitch as he leans in to kiss right over where his heartbeat should be. 

“I really do love you.” He mumbles, wrapping his arms around Johnny’s waist as he comes to press his forehead against his sternum. Sometimes he wonders if it’s possible to love someone _too_ much, his love for his husband almost too all-consuming to the point that it’s bigger than Doyoung is himself. 

“I love you too,” He doesn’t have to look to know that Johnny is smiling down at him, tracing patterns over the bare skin of Doyoung’s back. “Light of my life that you are.”

Doyoung buries in closer, soothed by the slightly off-beat pace of Johnny’s breathing. They remain that way before Johnny tightens his grip on him, lifting him carefully off of his lap and moving to lay him back down once more. Doyoung lifts his hips before the other man even has a chance to ask, eager for them both to be finally naked. He’s well aware that he’s slowly been growing harder as they’d talked, and the feeling was starting to get too much to ignore. Thankfully, Johnny strips him off quickly, briefly stepping off the bed to remove his own dress pants. 

For all his brute strength, Johnny has always been nothing but gentle with him, touch feather light as he parts Doyoung’s legs so he can comfortably settle between them. Even so, Doyoung finds himself trembling in anticipation as Johnny noses at the most sensitive part of his inner thigh, sucking a dark mark into the pale skin there. 

“Gorgeous.” He hears his husband breathe, and he tries his best not to grow too flustered. 

Johnny falls still for a few moments, long enough that Doyoung frowns, sitting up on his elbows a little to try and figure out what’s happening. He’s met with the sight of Johnny watching him in return, eyes hungry as they rove over his exposed body.

“Stop staring,” He grumbles. “You’ve seen it all before.”

“And every time is as special as the first, so I like to savour it.” His husband retorts, leaning down to take the head of Doyoung’s cock into his mouth.

Doyoung keens, hands automatically combing to weave into the other man’s hair. Johnny’s mouth is hot around him, velvety and wet as he takes the entirety of his cock in one go, bobbing his head. Doyoung writhes above him, tears already building at how _good_ this all feels, his tiredness only serving to make everything that bit more intense. 

Johnny doesn’t tease him for too long at least, pulling up a few moments later with one last lick up the length of his cock. Doyoung breathes out shakily, watching his husband’s own erection with wide eyes as the other man retrieves the lube from where they’d abandoned it. He flicks the lid open, coating his fingers liberally before he tosses the bottle somewhere on the floor, next to his discarded clothing. Doyoung opens his mouth to tut at him over it, but then Johnny is pulling his thighs apart once more, finger cold as it presses against his entrance. 

The first finger slides in easy as always, barely drawing anything more than a soft sigh from Doyoung. It’s a familiar enough sensation, they’ve done this more times than he could ever hope to count, so it’s no wonder that his body is always so ready for Johnny. His husband goes slow as he always does, no matter how many times Doyoung insists he can handle more, dragging his finger out before pushing it back in at a torturous pace, so leisurely he might as well be holding still. 

“J-Johnny-” He chokes out, trying to reach down to force his husband to move faster. “Stop t-teasing!”

Johnny smiles down at him, expression sweet with a hint of something much more dangerous lurking behind it. He moves, leaning forward with a speed that Doyoung never expects, the younger man suddenly finding both of his wrists being held captive and pinned above his head. He whines, trying to jostle himself free, knowing it’s futile. Johnny’s grip, gentle as it is, is like iron. He has no chance. 

“You’re evil.” He hisses, trying his best to glare up at his husband even as his thighs shake, cock leaking from how turned on he is right now. 

“And you love it,” Johnny smirks, quickly adding a second finger. “You love me manhandling you like this, don’t you? Love it when I make you feel small.” 

The new angle allows him to thrust his fingers ever deeper inside of Doyoung, dragging them along his walls until the younger man is squirming underneath him. It stings a little as Johnny scissors his fingers, further stretching him out with each movement. Doyoung’s cheeks burn, flush spreading all the way down his chest. Johnny is right - he does love this, love it when the other man takes control, leaving Doyoung almost powerless. It’s delicious. 

When Johnny finally adds the third finger he’s quickly becoming a mess, trying his best to rock his hips down in time with Johnny’s movements to maximise his pleasure. He hears the other man chuckle, twisting his fingers inside him, rubbing against his prostate until Doyoung’s blood sings in his veins. He can already feel that familiar tight sensation building deep down inside of him and he whimpers, screwing his eyes shut.

“Johnny-” He gasps as his husband curls his fingers suddenly, making Doyoung’s stomach spasm. He won’t last long at this rate, already threatening to creep into oversenstivity. “J-Johnny, l-love- _Please_ -”

“Shh, it’s okay, I’ve got you.” Johnny soothes, pulling his fingers free and letting go of Doyoung’s wrists. 

Doyoung flexes his fingers, trying to get his breathing under control as he watches the other man slick his own cock up with the remaining lube coating his fingers. Johnny comes to hover over him, careful to keep his weight off of the smaller man as he lines his cock up with Doyoung’s entrance, one hand on his hip to position him himself. 

Doyoung’s eyes flutter shut, a breathy moan escaping his lips as Johnny slowly pushes his way in, stretching him more than his fingers ever could. It’s perfect, the way he fits inside Doyoung, like they were designed to slot together like this. It makes him rather giddy, the feeling of being filled like this, serving to take his mind off of the slight burn radiating through his body. Johnny stills as he bottoms out, hips flush against Doyoung’s ass. 

Doyoung finds himself panting, overcome with that sensation of being full that he always so desperately craves. He reaches out blindly, hand outstretched, and Johnny must be able to read his mind as he meets him halfway, interlocking their fingers the second they brush against one another. Doyoung clings onto him as if his husband is the only thing grounding him to the earth, watching through lidded eyes as Johnny kisses each of his knuckles, saving the one bearing his wedding band for last. 

“Take your time, love,” The taller man murmurs, squeezing his hand. “This is all for you.”

Doyoung nods, trying to let himself grow accustomed to the feeling. He has a habit of rushing past this stage, always eager for him and Johnny to be moving as one, no matter how many times his husband scolds him about being careful. It’s not like Johnny could ever hope to understand it, to realise just how intoxicating he is, how Doyoung has come to crave him like nothing else over the years. It’s all-consuming, almost as if he’d been glamoured by the other man and had never come down from it. 

After a few moments his body settles, accepting Johnny’s cock inside of him. He reaches up to grab at his husband’s neck, wrapping his legs around his waist as he pulls him down so their lips can meet in a heated kiss. Johnny makes a quiet noise of surprise but recovers quickly, swiftly deepening the kiss until Doyoung has to pull away.

“Fuck me.” He exhales, voice husky. 

Johnny stares at him for a brief moment, lust burning molten hot within his gaze, before he nods, moving to hold onto Doyoung’s hips with a bruising grip.

It’s slow, more simmering and languid than the heat sparking between them would have suggested. Johnny sets a lazy pace, dragging more than thrusting his dick in and out of Doyoung, making sure to catch himself on the rim each time until the younger man’s toes curl. Doyoung whimpers, tangling his fingers in Johnny’s hair, chest heaving more and more the longer he’s being fucked. It’s perfect, it’s exactly what he’d wanted, the whole world melting away until it was just the two of them and the slap of skin against skin. 

Johnny soon establishes more of a steady rhythm - still nothing too rough, but the sheer power behind his thrusts is enough to send Doyoung a little further up the bed with each movement. Doyoung hiccups, trying his best to roll his hips down to meet his husband each time, clenching tight around him just to hear the way Johnny curses under his breath. He’s rewarded by the other man coming to grab hold of one of his thighs, pushing it towards him so he can fuck into him deeper and deeper until Doyoung feels as though he can feel him in his throat. 

It’s not long until his husband finds the perfect angle that has Doyoung’s hips snapping up off of the bed, pleasure sparking through him as Johnny hits his prostate. He moans, perhaps a little louder than he should be, hands losing their grip and sliding down to instead clutch at Johnny’s shoulders as he’s pushed down further into the mattress. It’s all too much and yet not enough all at once, his hips bucking as he tries to take yet more of his husband in. 

He rolls his head back against the sheets, exposing the column of his throat to the man above him. Predictably Johnny surges forward, drawn like a moth to the flame, immediately pressing his lips to where Doyoung knows his pulse point is, blood pounding in his ears. Johnny leaves a series of marks in his wake, bruises already blooming dark purple against Doyoung’s skin, too high up for him to easily hide. But that’s a problem for him to worry about tomorrow, right now all he can focus on is the tingling sensation that’s slowly taking over his limbs. 

Johnny must pick up on the way he tenses as he kisses his way down his chest, taking one of Doyoung’s nipples into his mouth at the same time he wraps a hand around his neglected cock, stroking him in time with his thrusts. Doyoung cries out, immediately finding himself overwhelmed by all that he’s experiencing, his mind struggling to choose what to focus on first. Johnny’s grip on his hip is tight enough to hold him completely still, leaving him no choice but to lie there and take all that his husband is giving him. Not that he’d have it any other way.

Tears trail down his face as his vision blurs - all he can see is stars as Johnny grinds incessantly against his prostate. Something deep inside him snaps and he gasps, coming over Johnny’s fingers, his entire body trembling with the force of it. He feels his husband slow, still rolling his hips lazily as he strokes Doyoung through his orgasm, moving to kiss him while he does. Doyoung’s breathing is heavy, cock twitching from overstimulation where it’s caged in Johnny’s fingers. He whimpers at the feeling, whimpers even more when Johnny finally lets him go.

His husband moves to carefully hold his hips again, mindful of the way Doyoung is still trembling from his release.

“Okay?” He asks, scanning Doyoung’s face as he seeks permission. Doyoung nods immediately, grabbing onto one of Johnny’s wrists in case it wasn’t enough of an indication.

Johnny thrusts into him much faster this time, pace irregular and wild as he tries to chase his own orgasm. It’s a little too much for Doyoung, everything feeling at least ten times more intense now he’s as sensitive as he is. Still, he wants his husband to feel the same pleasure that he did, so he tries his best to roll his hips down, clenching tightly around Johnny’s cock when he realises how it makes his hips stutter.

His husband moans softly, one of the most beautiful sounds Doyoung has ever heard, chest heaving as he finally finds his own release, spilling into Doyoung as his eyelids flutter shut. He flops down over the younger man, still careful not to crush him with his own weight, smiling against his neck as they tangle their limbs together. 

Doyoung feels boneless, rather like he’s floating, somewhere high up among the clouds. Johnny lies unusually still above him, moving only when Doyoung reaches up to kiss him on the cheek.

“Are you okay?” He murmurs, tone light with concern.

“I should be asking you that,” His husband finally replies, leaning up just enough to look him in the eyes. “Was that too much?”

“No,” Doyoung shakes his head firmly. “It was perfect, you know I’d tell you if it was too much.”

Johnny gazes down at him for a few moments, trying to read him, beautiful as though he’d just stepped out of a Baroque painting. Doyoung stares back up at him, determined, until Johnny’s expression softens. 

“My love.” He reaffirms fondly, cupping Doyoung’s cheek briefly before he pulls away, moving as though he means to pull out of Doyoung. 

Doyoung’s breath hitches and he grabs hold of Johnny’s arm, stopping him in his tracks. The other man frowns at him, tilting his head in confusion as he waits for him to elaborate. 

“Ah-“ Doyoung feels his face heat up, cheeks burning bright. “Please- Stay?”

He half expects his husband to tease him, lightly poke fun at him even as he did as he was asked, but instead he just smiles down at him, love in his eyes. 

“Of course, anything for you, darling. Let me just-”

Strong arms come to wrap around him, lifting him from the bed and pulling him flush against Johnny’s chest as the other man uses his weight to swing himself back into a sitting position. Doyoung sighs happily as he comes to rest his head against Johnny’s shoulder, letting the warmth surrounding him leech into his sore limbs. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Johnny whispers reverently, brushing Doyoung’s hair away from his forehead. “Sometimes I can still hardly believe you’re mine.”

Doyoung gazes up at him, still a little dazed from coming down from his high. It’s unfair - he feels drained, beyond exhausted, and Johnny looks as though he could go for at least another two rounds. If only he could have just half of his energy. 

Johnny rests a hand on his cheek, gently pushing at the corner of his mouth until he exposes the fake fangs still attached to Doyoung’s teeth. Doyoung had forgotten all about them, truth be told, but they suddenly feel heavy as they peek through his lips.

“They suit you, you know,” Johnny is fixated, pupils blown as he stares. He pauses, clearly weighing up whether it’s a good time to have this conversation again. He must decide that it is, as he pushes on. “You look ethereal with them, we could-“ 

Doyoung rolls his eyes, raising a hand to cut him off. They’ve been over this a thousand times by now, Johnny always gently prodding at him no matter how much his answer doesn’t change. He doesn’t even have to fix his husband with the unimpressed look he’d conjured up, Johnny already sheepishly smiling down at him.

“Yes, I know what you’re going to say, but a man can dream, right?” 

“Yes, and he can keep dreaming.” Doyoung replies, fondness easily overtaking any irritation that might have been brewing. 

It’s not Johnny’s fault, after all. 

He’d probably be the same if their roles were reversed.

He glances up at his husband, frowning as he takes in the sight of how Johnny’s own fangs are run out, gleaming even in the dim light of their bedroom.

“Are you hungry?” He murmurs, reaching up to gently caress his cheek. He could easily fall asleep right now, but he’d rather make sure Johnny is taken care of. It’s the least he could do, a wordless apology for making him continue to wait.

Johnny hesitates. 

“Are you sure?” He asks, tone cautious. “You’re tired, it can wait until morning.”

Doyoung shakes his head instantly, stroking his husband’s cheek with the back of his fingers. Johnny reaches up to cover his hand with his own, their wedding rings catching the light just enough to make the twin amethysts sparkle. A reminder of their bond, a reminder of the fervent promise that Doyoung had whispered to his then fiancé, late at night, the moon their only witness. 

A promise he intended to keep, no matter how long it would take him to be ready.

“Feed.” He replies simply, using his hold on Johnny’s face to gently pull him forwards, guiding him towards his neck.

Johnny needs little more encouragement, already nosing along the skin, avoiding any precious scars or blemishes he’d left there. Biting over scar tissue is at least twice as painful than virgin skin, as they’d discovered one night. The bite had hurt Doyoung, yes, but even more painful was the way Johnny withdrew into himself over the incident, guilt leaving him unable to look his lover in the eyes. Doyoung didn’t want a repeat of that.

Johnny presses a soft kiss to his shoulder now, trying to bring him back in the moment.

“Are you sure?” He repeats, words ghosting over Doyoung’s bare skin. Coupled with the sensation of Johnny’s fangs pressing in ever-so-slightly, it’s enough to make him shiver. “There’s blood bags in the fridge, I can wait.”

“John,” Doyoung near gasps, adrenaline and anticipation already almost too much for him to bear. “I’m telling- no, _begging_. _Bite me already_.”

Loathe to go against his husband’s wishes, Johnny does just that, sinking his teeth into the juncture of Doyoung’s neck and shoulder. Doyoung breathes out shakily at the sharp sting, eyes falling closed as the quiet sounds of Johnny drinking fill the room. 

The intimacy is almost unbearable - Johnny often fed from him during or directly after sex, but it was rare that he did it while he was still buried deep inside of Doyoung, joining them together. This was something new, heady and intense in a way that Doyoung struggles to comprehend. A tear leaks out from beneath his eyelids, the accompanying emotions an incomprehensible mess. 

One of Johnny’s hands comes up to support his head, holding him as he pulls away. Doyoung is thankful for it, swaying a little, woozy in the way he always is after Johnny feeds. His beloved vampire watches him with adoration, as though Doyoung were the sun, moon, and stars, all rolled into one. There’s a smear of blood left on his bottom lip. Doyoung kisses it off, licking his lips at the taste of his own blood. A taste he’ll have to get used to, eventually. Anything for his husband.

“I love you.” Johnny whispers, fierce enough that the words ring in Doyoung’s ears, as if he’d screamed them. 

“I love you too." Doyoung replies, just as soft.

Just as loving, just as fierce, burning intense with the depth of the love he felt for his husband.

“For all eternity.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!  
> i hope the little twist at the end was a good one, i tried my best to weave in little clues that johnny wasn't all that human throughout the majority of the fic, so i hope it paid off!
> 
> you can find me over at [suhnbeams](https://twitter.com/suhnbeams) on twitter! 
> 
> thank you once again for reading, comments, kudos and bookmarks would be much appreciated ❤️


End file.
